half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2 Hi Klow Just a quick message to say that you're doing a great job on this Wiki :-) And that your work is appreciated and much admired. Regards and take care (User:Scarian from En-Wikipedia)! 23:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks a lot. I just hope you're right! And from a Wikipedia admin, that might not be a bold claim. We're doing our best, but we're not done yet. ;-) Klow 03:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats on improving the Leak coverage! When I first got here around December, the coverage on the beta was, frankly, shit. However, you (with a little help from me) have really managed to improve it to the point where there's a lot of good info about the beta. Great job! Darkman 4 00:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the Beta coverage was, like, nonexistent. When I first came here, there was maybe a page about the Cremator, the Alien Assassin, the Female Assassin, the Combine Guard and the Beta itself and they were really trivial and incomplete. I'm a behind the scenes junkie, as you might have noticed, finding all the time info that must be added, so this wiki is the perfect tool for that. So I added, and added, and added. Beta infos are spread all over the web and no one wants to share them, for no reason, so this wiki is the perfect place to share them once and for all, without being elusive for no reason. And of course, you helped a lot, notably with the weapons, which is a subject I'm not really fond of, tbh. I think the Beta info (text and images - a lot of pics, really) is one of the most comprehensive I know on the web. Because when you can't find what you're looking for, why not dig as deep as possible and publish it yourself?... People need to know. I'm fed up to see "What is this? Where did you get that? Is that really from the beta?", the worst being "The Beta was cut because of that hacker!" Of course not, 99% was cut before the leak happened. But it's still work in progress, but we've come a long way, really. I just hope Valve won't complain. We like their universe, we just can't disregard all these awesome behind the scenes infos, since it's waiting for an encyclopedic coverage, arms opened. ;-) Klow 03:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Alien Grunt Cloning Facility Should there be the article of the location of the cloning facility in Xen?Malekron 17:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Completely changed Hey Klow the Combine War article is completely changed and a lot of the stuff is just nonsense.Malekron 01:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Well could you revert it at the date where it was still ok? If not, just tell me the date you think is best. Klow 02:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think this date seems more canon to the Uprising article 01:11, 12 February 2009, anything above this last edit is written like fanon or completely random writing.Malekron 16:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Let's continue the discussion on the article talk page. Klow 16:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::OK.Malekron 20:32, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, shouldn't the Kooy article be on the Minor Characters List?Malekron 20:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't really remember but do we see him several times or only once? Klow 22:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think at least two times because after he discussed the plan after, he then (what I think) went to the Central officeMalekron 00:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::So is he a real character or can he be met many times like Barney? Klow 00:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actual I noticed that when the Kooy article says that he is the only one who says "Catch me later I'll buy you a beer..." I noticed that almost every Security guard says it also, so it's up to debate.Malekron 00:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::But anyway Xen acourting to G-man is under his affiliation, but yeah just the way I wrote it sounded weird.Malekron 01:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Dead characters I wonder why characters how have died dosn't have a death line? Like Eli, Otis, Breen(?). I know people can get spoilers if they read info about a game before playing it, but people don't need reading spoilers, thats one risk they have to take if they do. HalfLifeveR 18:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :It says on the main page that it has spoilers, so they wouldn't read it anyway, well most likley. --Mega Sean 45 18:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Klow. I just wanted to said hello and whats up? I know you, me, Matty, and most other users on this wiki are doing very well. I made an Episode Three made up video a few days ago, plus i'm making another video today. If you wanna see it, be my guest. Have a nice day bra. --Mega Sean 45 18:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC)